In recent years, sharing content through web-based social media sites and other applications has become increasingly popular. A number of applications have been developed to facilitate communications between like-minded users wishing to share content in the form of text, images, video, and other formats.
In some of these applications, persons having similar interests and values may be matched with one another based upon user-entered criteria. However, a drawback of these applications is that, after sharing content, a user generally does not receive feedback from other users who reviewed the content. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and system for sharing content that would display to the user the extent to which the user's shared content has received positive or negative evaluations as well as location information about those evaluations.
Many existing applications, such as SNAPCHAT (available on the Apple App Store, among other places), allow a user to send content items only to selected persons within the user's list of contacts, thereby limiting the number of potential recipients. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and system allowing a user to share content with recipients who are not in the user's pre-defined network of contacts.
Other applications directed toward profile matching, such as TINDER (available on the Apple App Store, among other places), allow each user in a network to view profiles shared by other users. Each user evaluates other users' shared content (i.e. user profiles) by providing a preference indication. These preference indications are used to identify potential matches between users. However, there is no further transmission of shared content by the recipient to other users indicating the recipient's evaluation of the shared content. In other words, the application does not allow a recipient to share with other users the fact that the recipient liked an item of shared content. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and system that allows a recipient to retransmit to others the shared content of another user.